Hey, Stranger
by Mahou Akai Ito
Summary: AU/Meski wajah dan nadanya berbicara sangat malas dan berkesan main-main, tapi aku menangkap ketulusan dari matanya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Hei, orang asing. Kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba dengan perasaan tulusmu itu, sepertinya akan kupertimbangkan lagi./ShikaTema/Mind to Review?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto selalu.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, etc

Hey, Stranger by Mahou Akai Ito

Hey, Stranger

**...**

* * *

Aku Temari Rei, 20 tahun, sekarang sedang bekerja di sebuah kantor penerbitan yang lumayan terkenal di Jepang, Tokyo. Hari-hariku lumayan sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk berjalan-jalan dan... berpacaran. Aku dinilai terlalu kaku dan dingin. Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku menikmati hidup dan karirku ini.

Hari ini hari senin, hari dimana dimulainya semua kegiatanku. Aku menunggu bus di halte, masih ada waktu satu jam sampai _meeting_ dimulai. Aku melihat busku, aku berdiri dan naik. _Jade_-ku berkelana mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan kutemukan satu kursi kosong yang berada disudut kiri belakang sekali, di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMA.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah kesana, lalu duduk disana. Leganya. Kulirik anak SMA yang berada di sebelahku, matanya terpejam, rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir satu, lalu ada anting kecil di sepasang telinganya, dengan gaya seragamnya yang sedikit urakan. Satu kata yang kusimpulkan pada pemuda itu, berandalan.

Kualihkan wajahku kembali ke depan, saat kurasakan kepala pemuda itu tertarik untuk menatapku. "Hei," panggilnya pelan. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kancing bajumu terlepas," lanjutnya malas, lalu kepalanya kembali berputar ke depan, menyandar dan matanya kembali terpejam.

Aku terdiam, beberapa detik aku menjadi bingung, lalu tersadar dengan wajah yang memerah. Segera kukancingkan baju bagian atasku. Aku merasa sangat malu, meskipun dari depan tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi ternyata dari samping cukup kelihatan apa warna bra yang kukenakan.

"Te-terima kasih," ungkapku pelan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, anak SMA itu hanya diam sambil berpejam mata.

Aku berhenti di halte Hoshi, sebelum turun, kulirik anak SMA itu. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mengenali seragam yang dikenakannya. Bukankah itu seragam Horikoshi Gakuen, SMA terelit di Jepang. Kudengar semua siswa-siswanya sangat pintar dan jenius. Aku terdiam, sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemuda itu.

Aku tersentak saat kudengar kuapannya, dengan cepat aku berlari turun.

* * *

Aku sedang makan siang bersama Itachi Uchiha, manajerku di kantor. Aku mengajaknya ke _cafe_ yang berada tidak jauh dari kantorku, aku sering makan siang disini, selain makanannya yang enak, tempatnya juga tenang.

"Apa kau punya waktu nanti malam, Temari?"

Aku yang tengah menyeruput kopiku menjadi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku menatap pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu itu. Sebelum tersenyum dengan tidak enak padanya. "Maaf, Itachi-_san_. Malam nanti aku lembur, ada beberapa proposal yang harus kuperiksa."

Kulihat segurat kekecewaan di mata hitammnya. Tapi selanjutnya dia sudah tersenyum tipis padaku. "Tidak apa. Kau mau kubantu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, terima kasih, Itachi-_san_." Aku melirik pada arlojiku. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan habis. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kantor."

Itachi mengangguk sekilas, lalu berdiri, dan aku mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Itachi-_san. "Aku tersenyum padany_a sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Sebelum wajahnya tertutupi oleh kaca mobilnya, dia tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarku ketika mobilnya akan segera bertolak meninggalkanku.

Cukup lama aku terdiam di depan pintu rumahku, mataku terus menatap pada mobil Itachi yang telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Lalu aku menghela nafas sebelum merogoh tasku untuk mengambil kunci rumah.

* * *

Aku duduk di depan komputerku, memainkan beberapa permainan _online_. Aku butuh sedikit refreshing, otakku seperti mau meledak. Lalu wajah Itachi dan semua kebaikannya mulai berputar di kepalaku. Jariku berhenti memainkan papan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ kelinciku.

_Apa dia menyukaiku?_ Aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri._ Atau, apa aku juga menyukainya?_

Aku mengenyahkan segala pemikiran itu. Lagipula, Itachi juga sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, dia hanya berusaha bersikap baik pada bawahannya saja. Aku kembali larut pada _game_ yang kumainkan. Sampai suara bel memenuhi seluruh ruangan rumahku. Aku terkejut, kulirik jam wekerku yang ada di dekat meja komputer, jam 11.21. Aku mulai ketakutan, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu.

Aku mengambil pemukul bisbol, keluar dari kamar, dan menuju pintu depan dengan waspada. Aku mengintip dari tirai, dan terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu berseragam SMA sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Aku terdiam sesaat, aku pernah melihat seragam dan pemuda itu. Ah, aku ingat. Dia pemuda dari SMA Horikoshi Gakuen yang tadi di bus. Dahiku mulai mengerenyit, untuk apa dia kerumahku? Dan, kenapa dia bisa tahu alamatku? Apakah dia penguntit?

Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat, lalu menodongkan tongkat bisbol ke wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut melihat kelakukanku. "Kau penguntit, ya?"

Dia menguap pelan sebelum menyerahkan sebuah dompet bewarna ungu kepadaku. "Merepotkan. Aku hanya datang mengembalikan ini, tadi terjatuh di bus. Ini dompetmu, kan?"

Aku mengambil dompet itu, membukanya. "Benar." Aku terkejut. "Ini memang dompetku." Dahiku berkerut, aku segera berlari masuk rumah, mengeluarkan semua isi tasku, ternyata memang benar, dompetku hilang. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan dompetku, karena seharian ini Itachi yang membayarkan untukku, dan pulangnya pria itu juga yang mengantar.

Aku keluar lagi, menemukan pemuda itu masih bersandar di dinding depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Dia meluruskan punggungnya lalu menguap dengan pelan, dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengantuk. "Aku hampir tersesat karena mencari rumahmu. Sekarang bus terakhir sudah tidak ada lagi," jelasnya dengan malas.

Aku terdiam. Apa maksud pemuda itu? Apa dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan '_Aku tidak bisa pulang, semua ini gara-garamu. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk dan menumpang semalam di rumahmu'_.

* * *

Ini pertama kali aku membiarkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke rumah dan menginap di kamar tamu, selain kedua adik laki-lakiku tentunya. Ah, tidak apalah. Lagipula umurnya juga sama dengan Gaara, masih 17 tahun.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Shika-_kun_?" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar tamu.

Pintu terbuka, Shikamaru keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam milik Kankuro, karena milik Gaara akan sedikit kecil untuknya. Dia menguap, lalu menatapku dengan malas. "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _kun_. Panggil saja Shikamaru," katanya malas.

Aku tersenyum. lalu melangkah pelan meninggalkannya, kurasakan dia mengikuti langkahku menuju dapur.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak masak. Jadi hanya menyediakanmu semangkuk ramen instan." Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahku, sambil menggeser mangkuk ramen yang berada di depanku ke kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahku.

Dia diam sesaat sebelum duduk di sebelahku. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan sebelum memulai makannya. Tapi kemudian berhenti, lalu menatapku dengan malas. "Kau tidak makan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Aku sudah makan di kantor. Ayo, makan saja."

* * *

Aku dan dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Dia kelihatan sangat mengantuk, beberapa kali terdengar kuapannya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak mau. Sebenarnya aku merasa canggung juga, berdua saja dengan orang asing, meskipun Shikamaru terlihat baik dan masih SMA. Dia tetap seorang pria, kan?

"Apa benar kedua orang tuamu tidak khawatir dengan dirimu yang tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku bertanya hal itu padanya. Habis aku bingung mau basa-basi apa.

"Merepotkan." Dia mengeluh seperti itu lagi.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Sepertinya sudah larut. Selamat malam," kataku pelan sambil mematikan televisi, beranjak dari sofa, dan menuju kamar.

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika dia menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Siapa pria yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Dahiku berkerut, menatapnya heran, melepaskan tangannya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya dompetmu tidak terjatuh." Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Aku mengambilnya." Apa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya? Berarti, berarti dia pe— "Aku sengaja melakukannya agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Mulutku mulai menganga. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Apa?" suaraku keluar, terdengar seperti pekikan yang tertahan.

"Iya. Sebenarnya kita sudah lumayan sering berada dalam satu bus, tapi baru tadi kita duduk berdampingan. Aku terus memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tidak berani menyapamu."

Aku semakin terdiam, lalu menatapnya lama. "Carilah gadis yang seusiamu," kataku pelan, tolakan secara halus.

"Aku sedang dalam masa ujian. Tiga bulan lagi aku akan lulus. Lalu bekerja di perusahaan Nara _Corp_ dengan jabatan sebagai _CEO_. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupimu, kan?"

Mataku melotot. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau hanya lulusan SMA, meskipun SMA-mu adalah sekolah elit, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu. Asalkan itu adalah..." Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, itu adalah perusahaan keluargaku, dan margaku adalah Nara."

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya. Nara _Corp_ adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor sepuluh di Jepang. Apa tidak salah, seorang putra dari perusahaan besar itu naik bus dan sekarang malah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau mau menipuku, ya?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

Dia menghela nafas bosan. "Aku melihatmu saat kau duduk di halte Ichiba, waktu itu aku mau berangkat ke sekolah dengan supirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi kurasakan jantungku mulai berdebar ketika menatap wajahmu. Dan keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk meminta supirku menurunkanku di halte Ichiba, lalu setelah kau turun di halte Hoshi, aku melanjutkan kembali perjalananku dengan supirku—itu terus berlangsung sampai tadi." Dia menguap. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa _searching_ tentang diriku di internet."

Aku segera melakukannya, dengan menggunakan ponselku, aku mencari data-data tentang Shikamaru Nara. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai biodata, foto, dan berita pemuda itu muncul. Aku terperanjat. Dia benar-benar jujur. Tidak mungkin. Aku membuka salah satu berita terbaru tentang dirinya. '_Pewaris Nara Corp yang jenius_'.

"_IQ_-mu 200 lebih?" kataku tidak percaya. Kulihat dia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana bisa pemuda pemalas dan berpenampilan berandalan sepertinya—Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak SMA yang datang padamu lalu menyatakan cinta, dan pada kenyataannya anak itu sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Tapi, berusahalah untuk mencintaiku. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh dan membuatmu bisa mencintaiku."

Aku terdiam. Meski wajah dan nadanya berbicara sangat malas dan berkesan main-main, tapi aku menangkap ketulusan dari matanya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya.

"Pria tadi bukan siapa-siapaku, dia hanya manajerku." Aku bingung, bibirku bergerak sendiri mengatakan itu. Kulihat bibirnya tersenyum tipis, dan dia perlahan mendekatiku.

"Tapi kurasa dia menyukaimu. Terlalu baik bagi seorang atasan mau mengantarkan bawahannya," komentarnya malas, dan aku menangkap nada cemburu disana. "Jauhi dia demi aku, Temari."

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, begitu saja bibir Shikamaru sudah menempel rapat di bibirku, dan kurasakan tangannya menyusuri punggungku dan memelukku dengan erat. Seperti ada kejutan listrik, aku mendorong dadanya.

"Tunggu," kataku dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jangan bertindak seenaknya."

Dia menguap tidak perduli. Lalu kembali mendekatiku dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi serius. "Kau mengatakan pria itu bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi kuanggap itu sebagai tanda persetujuan darimu." Aku semakin terperanjat, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak kembali mendorongnya ketika bibirnya kembali mencium bibirku. Aku menikmatinya.

Hei, orang asing. Kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba dengan perasaan tulusmu itu, sepertinya akan kupertimbangkan lagi.

END

* * *

Ini fic tentang ShikaTema.

Mind to Review?


End file.
